


stupid boys

by peteporkers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, steve goes too hard at dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: Boy troubles with Max and El result in even more between you and Steve





	stupid boys

**Author's Note:**

> request; Maybe a kind of angsty imagine where reader and Steve are dating, and when Max and El are having boyfriend trouble they ask if she can take them to the mall to shop and for advice but readers like ‘lol Steve and I never fight’ but then when they get there they see that Robin and Steve are playing that game where he has to get a girls number, and reader gets pissed but Steve’s like ‘it’s just a bet with Robin, not serious’ and then the reader has to be comforted by Max and El and you can decide..

Max & El looked up to you.

You were the cool older sister neither of them had. (Sure, Max had Billy, but he didn’t really count.) You were El’s and Max’s go-to when they needed anything; a ride, advice, clothes, makeup. Along with many other things, your girls came to you especially when they had boy problems.

Mike was acting weird and was definitely lying to El. Lucas was siding with Mike and was ignoring Max.

Max was the one who began ranting about how there was more to life than boys. You agreed, brushing aside the fact that you were currently dating Steve Harrington; right now, you just wanted to make your girls happy.

So when they begged you to take them to Starcourt Mall, how could you say no?

Upon your arrival, the girls immediately ran toward The Gap with you smiling and shaking your head behind them.

*

After shopping, taking goofy pictures, teaching El to walk in heels, and exploding a drink on a girl who laughed at El, the three of you were starving.

After finishing your food, the three of you walked around, talking about anything under the sun.

“Hey, Y/N, what do you do when you fight with Steve?” Max asked looking up at you quizzically.

“Well, um. Steve and I don’t really fight.”

“Wait, are you not suppose to fight with your boyfriend?” Max asked, looking worriedly at El. They both knew how well you worked with Steve. Were Max and Lucas and El and Mike not good matches?

“No! I mean, you are. Fights are good! They’re healthy. Not too many fights, though. There’s always a limit.”

“Fights are good? So why do you not fight?” El asks, her eyebrows drawn in concern.

“We’re just not those types of people.” You shrug.

“Hey! Speaking of Steve…” Max trails off, her and El basically dragging you into Scoops Ahoy, giggling.

“Hello, beautiful.” You hear, and suddenly you feel like you’re in another world.

Steve is saying the words you’ve heard so many times, but right now it feels like a slap to the face.

Steve isn’t saying the words to you; he’s saying them to a red-headed beauty at the counter of the ice cream parlor.

It was like you backed out. You don’t remember anything else from the exchange, but you see the redhead scribbling something down on a stray napkin. She was all over your boyfriend, and you couldn’t exactly blame her. Obviously, she didn’t know there was already a number he dialed when he needed anything.

Steve turned, receiving a high five from his coworker you would’ve considered one of your best friends. The one who set you and Steve up in the first place.

Robin and Steve whooped in delight, before Steve turned around, the big grin on his face suddenly turning upside down.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” Steve says, attempting to act calm; but his nervous tick of tapping his fingers betrayed him.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? What the hell are you doing?” You ask, voice surprisingly calm, opposing your fiery face.

“Look, it’s just a game. It’s not serious, I swear.” Steve says, raising his arms up in defense. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Max with her arms crossed over her chest, her face matching her hair. El was caught in the middle, eyes seeming as though they were going to pop out of her head as she looked from Max to you to Steve.

"Dump his ass!” You could hear Max bark from beside you, eyes only leaving you to glare at Steve.

So you do.

You storm out of Scoops Ahoy, El and Max at your tail, leaving behind a very confused Steve.

“What the hell just happened?”

*

“Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me,” Max muttered as she caught a glimpse of an all-too-familiar group of boys near their bikes.

Before you could say anything, Max had stalked over to the three boys. “Isn’t this a nice surprise?” She inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What the hell are you doing here? Why is El here?”

“Y/N took us shopping. This is her new style.” Max said gesturing to El, who was now to her right.

“You know El isn’t supposed to be here!” Mike said angrily, shifting his glare from Max to you.

“What is she, your pet?”

“Am I your pet?” El mimicked as she also crossed her arms over her chest.

“What? No!” Mike shot back, clearly frustrated.

“Then why do you treat me like garbage?” El demanded, hurt evident in her eyes.

“What?” Mike asked, wanting nothing more than for this to be over. He didn’t want to do this to El, but what choice did he have?

“Nana is not sick,” El stated. “All boyfriends lie!”

“Yeah, that’s why Y/N dumped Steve.” Max scoffed.

“Wait, you broke up with Harrington?” Lucas asked, turning his short span of attention on you. “You guys were perfect for each other!”

“Yeah. Were.” Max smirked.

“You lie!” El said, her voice mirroring her hurt. She looked at Max, at you, then turned her attention back to Mike.

“I dump your ass.”

BONUS;

“What the hell is wrong with girls today?” Lucas asks as the trio watches your own trio of girls walk away.

Will just shook his head in frustration as Mike stared, mouth wide open, after El.

Steve was in a similar position. The shock of your breakup still hadn’t worn off. He had blocked out all of Dustin’s excessive yelling and Robin’s “foolproof” plans to win you back.

What the hell was he going to do?


End file.
